


Born Under The Wrong Stars

by dragonsareourfuture



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Comfort, Cuddles, Fluff, No Smut, Other, anyone can read - Freeform, gender neutral reader, just fluff, lots and lots of cuddles, no specified gender for reader, playful romance, soft romance, this boy has been through enough of that, yut lung is baby and I wanna protect him
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28461372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonsareourfuture/pseuds/dragonsareourfuture
Summary: A book of oneshots I write to cope with not being able to jump into the world of Banana Fish and comfort Yut Lung. Just soft romance here, no smut, and the reader is gender neutral so anyone can read! The first few may be a bit choppy, since it is my very first time writing this character, but I hope that you’ll enjoy these oneshots nonetheless!
Relationships: Lee Yut-Lung/Reader
Kudos: 8





	1. Breakfast For My Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unless I specify otherwise, the oneshots in this book will be set in recent times as the anime was. Seeing as I haven’t read the manga yet, only watched the anime, I thought this would be the best option. Thank you for clicking on this story to begin with, and I hope you enjoy it!

Yut Lung Lee awoke as he would any other morning. Dark eyes fluttered open only to be greeted by his own elegant bedroom. Thin, delicate lips parted to release a small sigh, his arms reaching above his head in a stretch. The young man groaned, his slender fingers dancing across his silken bedsheets, across the pillowcase, and into the equally soft contents of his hair, all loose and collected in a pile beside his head. He combed through the tangled strands, twirling one around his finger. Another sigh, this time dreamy and longing as his mind wandered to the person he had fallen asleep next to the previous night — you.

Yut Lung wouldn’t go around trusting anyone to share a bed with him. But he hadn’t found himself protecting himself from wandering hands or inching closer to the other side of the bed when he was with you. No, quite the opposite in fact. He couldn’t get enough of the way you dragged your fingers through his hair, lightly massaging his scalp every so often. Perhaps simulating your touch was the soul reason he was tugging on strands of his own hair as he lay there, not willing to drag himself out of bed just yet. He internally kicked himself for not inviting you to stay the night sooner. Then again, how could he have known that your presence as he fell asleep would be absolute heaven?

Before his mind could drift any further into memories of you, possibly even lulling the young man back to sleep, Yut Lung caught a glimpse of the empty space beside him. His back became as straight and stiff as a board, sheets falling from his chest as he shot bolt upright in bed, hands feeling around for you. Had you perhaps been buried in the sheets due to restless sleeping? But no matter how much he destroyed his bedsheets in his search, you were nowhere to be found among them.

Yut Lung cursed the rapidly increasing beat of his heart. This was foolish, you wouldn’t just leave, right? Not after you had lulled him to sleep with your kind touch and even more heart-fluttering words. “I love you,” you had told him. Your eyes were so genuine as you said it, but could that have just been his own imagination — the desire to be loved as much as he loved you fooling his brain into creating false memories? The raven-haired boy bit his lip with worry. He’d send the guards to search for you. Perhaps you were in danger. If he could just get to you in time— Ah, what’s this?

The racing of Yut Lung’s mind screeched to a halt as soon as his eyes landed on a piece of fabric that was out of place. Among the now crumpled and twisted bedsheets, a flash of vibrant red stood out. His immediate reaction was to tear whatever it was from the mess of sheets and blankets, finding that somehow his robe got mixed in. He didn’t remember wearing his robe to bed last night, but the sticky note still attached to the soft fabric told him how it must have gotten there.

“In the kitchen. Meet me out there when you’re ready? :)”

With every word taken in, the ghost of a smile tugging at Yut Lung’s lips morphed into a full on goofy-looking grin. You must have left the red garment on the bed for him to wear when he woke. The young man donned the robe and pocketed the note you had left, exiting the bedroom and making a bee-line for the kitchen.

Even before Yut Lung arrived to his destination the sound of cups and what sounded like ceramic being shifted, clanking as they were moved reached his ears. More than that, a positively delightful smell wafted into his nose. The raven haired boy inhaled deeply, closing his eyes and reveling in the scent of sweet and savory blending together harmoniously. He felt an ache in his stomach, telling him to get some of the mouth-watering treats being prepared in the very room he approached. Yut Lung pulled open the kitchen door, and the sight before him warmed not only his heart, but his entire body as well. Perhaps that was the heat from the stove, though.

You were wearing one of his sweaters — the cream colored, cable knit one, the one you deemed the coziest of the bunch — and a pair of plain black shorts. You were standing at the counter, dunking teabags into a couple of mugs while food sizzled on a skillet atop the stove. Your hair was tousled, tangled in some places. Your eyes looked tired, but brightened as soon as you turned around and saw him walking through the door. You were absolutely astounding to the love-struck young man.

“Morning, sleeping beauty. Rest well?” You inquired, taking both mugs in hand. You padded over to Yut Lung, carefully extracting one mug for him to take, which he did gratefully. He wrapped his hands around the heated ceramic, inhaling the scent of herbs and sugar before taking a long swig.

“Wonderfully, thank you. I...hope I wasn’t too much of a bother last night.”

Your eyebrows knitted together above the rim of your own mug. You swallowed your gulp of tea and responded, “A bother? Yut Lung, trust me when I say you could never be a ‘bother’. I enjoyed my time here.”

The sudden crackle of oil in the skillet caused you to set your tea on the counter and bustle over to it, checking the contents to make sure nothing was burned.

“Where did you get bacon and pancake batter?” Yut Lung asked, peering around you to see a few strips of crackling bacon being flipped right next to a bubbling heap of tan-colored batter. “I certainly don’t remember buying that.”

“It was literally in the back of your pantry,” you laughed. “I thought you deserved to have some good ol’ fattening foods, and I wanted to be the one to make it for you!” 

You began to load each strip of bacon onto a plate as they finished cooking. When there was no response from Yut Lung, you turned around to meet his confused gaze.

“You...ah, I see.”

“Do you not want it? I can always eat it if you don’t—“

“No, no. That is not the case. I...well, no one ever goes out of their way to treat me this way out of the kindness of their own heart.” The young man found himself fingering a particular strand of hair that just wouldn’t stay in place, feeling like a shy school girl in that moment, his eyes unable to meet yours with his admission. He only returned your gaze when something came poking at his lips. He was met with a piece of bacon held right at his mouth.

“I do. And I always will.”

Yut Lung parted his lips and you slipped a bit of the bacon into his mouth, allowing him to bite off as much of it as he wanted. He hummed in delight as he chewed, the savory treat filling his entire body with warmth.

“Also, bacon and pancakes may or may not be the only thing in your kitchen that I know how to make, so don’t flatter me too much.”

“I might just die of a heart attack if you keep this up.”

“Oh, shush!” You playfully whacked him with a towel. “At least I can actually cook, Princess.”

Yut Lung chuckled, watching the back of your head as you turned to check on the pancakes. You piled them onto the plate as they browned, creating a stack each separated by a glob of butter. Yut Lung’s stomach clenched as he watched you pick up the plate then grab his hand with your free one. You guided him out to the dining room and placed his food at the head of the table, pulling out the chair for him. You waited as Yut Lung carefully made his way towards you, pecking your cheek and nuzzling his nose into your hair before sitting down.

“You’re too kind to me,” he remarked, taking the fork you’d placed beside his plate in hand.

“No such thing, love!” You chirped.

As Yut Lung sliced off a good portion of a pancake you sat down in the chair closest to him, watching intently. Assuming you were waiting for commentary on your cooking, Yut Lung bit the food from his fork. He chewed slowly, savoring every bit of flavor with the knowledge that this wasn’t made for him by a paid chef. This was made by someone he loved. This was made by someone who loved  him, as crazy and unbelievable as it sounded. That thought alone made the sweetness flooding his tastebuds even more delightful.

“So?” You spoke eagerly, forcing Yut Lung back into the present. “How’d I do?”

“Amazing as always, dearest.”

Your eyes shone at his words, sparking a flame in his heart. Yut Lung immediately dug in for a second bite, then a third and a fourth. You watched with compassion the entire time your partner stuffed his face in somehow the most elegant fashion you had ever seen. “So, what were you thinking of doing today?” You asked when the room got silent, only filled with sound of chewing and delighted hums of approval.

Yut Lung swallowed the bite in his mouth. Suddenly every little task and chore that he was meant to accomplish that day ran like a film in his mind. His entire body practically deflated, air exiting his lungs in a deep sigh. “Mmmn, I don’t know. I’m rather tired.”

“You didn’t  do anything yet, though.”

“And yet here we are.”

“Oh, you poor thing. Can you stay awake long enough to feed yourself or do you need me to do it for you?”

Yut Lung picked up on the playful tone in your voice and held his fork out to you, pushing out his bottom lip in a pout. “Would you?”

You laughed, plucking his fork from his dainty hand and making good on your offer. You chopped off a slice of your own cooking and directed it towards his mouth. “Open up, your majesty,” you joked.

Yut Lung did as you asked with a little quirk to his lips as they parted. He made sure to properly chew and swallow before saying, “As I said, too kind.”

“Anything you wish, your highness.” You drawled with a lilt to your tone. You took your lip between your teeth, nipping at the skin there until you spoke up again, “All jokes aside, you do know I’d do anything for you, right?”

“I know,” whispered the young raven haired man at your side. He did know this, he knew it the second you agreed to spend the night at his home simply because he hated the idea of sleeping alone, just welcoming another nightmare into his unconscious mind. He knew this the moment he walked downstairs to find you happily milling about in his kitchen, the glorious scent of your own favorite breakfast foods wafting into his nose. Yut Lung knew how much you loved him, but sometimes it was hard to believe you weren’t just like everyone else in his life — cold, brutal, ulterior motive-having scum. But at the same time, he had to believe it when you did things like this. You haven’t even asked anything of him yet. Just his presence and his love was all you craved from him, and that was all Yut Lung wanted from you.

And he knew that you’d stay by his side, supply your love and affection to him like a drug until the day he died.

“And you know I love you, don’t you?”

“Of course I do, darling. I’d be a fool if I didn’t.”


	2. To Win Respect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader in this oneshot likes cats, so if you do not then I apologize! I just think out of cats and dogs, Yut Lung would be a cat person. They’re both brats, but adorable brats nonetheless :)

Your teeth chattered, slamming against one another and causing your entire skull to feel like it was vibrating. Just a little bit farther, then you could warm up with a warm cup of hot chocolate with your beautiful partner.

You approached the door to Yut Lung’s home, eagerly turning the handle and tanking the door open. Stepping inside was a relief to your ears and nose, so cold that it got to the point where it felt like they were burning off. You sighed, stopping in the foyer to simply gather your bearings, burying your face in the fluff of your heavy winter coat. Why on earth had you insisted on getting a bit of exercise when it was this cold out!?

“Ah, there you are, darling!” Came the greeting from your wonderful boyfriend not long after you had slammed the door shut in your rush to get warm. The disembodied voice showed his face as he appeared from around a corner, dressed in a cozy looking sweater that you just wanted to bury yourself into and a pair of leggings and slippers. “Did you enjoy your walk?” The remark would have sounded innocent if your appearance wasn’t so disheveled from the freezing wind.

“Y’know, actually it wasn’t so bad.” You wouldn’t give into his teasing, especially not with that disgustingly cute smirk playing on his lips.

“Oh, did you, now?” Yut Lung inquired, a lilt to his tone as he stepped closer to you, hand resting on one cocked hip.

“Of course! Because guess what I saw!”

“What did you see?” Alright, now he’s just humoring you.

“I saw this adorable little cat! And I don’t think it was a stray because it came right up to me and let me pet it!”

“That’s wonderful, darling. You know I love seeing you happy.”

You nodded, dragging your toe along the pattern of the carpet. “Yeah...and then, you know what happened? The cat wouldn’t leave me alone. It must have come from a bad home or something because it got pretty attached to me.”

“Well, it definitely chose a good human to fall for.” Yut Lung’s eyes turned to adorable crescents as he spoke. Dammit, why does he have to be so cute...?

“Right...and, well, I tried to leave it, but it kept following me.”

“(Name)?”

“Please believe me when I tell you I  tried.”

By now, Yut Lung caught onto what you were trying to insinuate by the retelling of this story. The smile he previously wore slowly shifted to a look of suspicious concern. “(Name), please don’t tell me...” it was like he could even say the rest.

You decided to help him out, unzipping your heavy winter coat, showing your hand stuffed up your shirt along with a wriggling mass cradled against your stomach. You lifted up the last layer that separated the animal from the cold air outside, revealing finally a sleek, black cat. The cat meowed once it was free, as if expressing its confusion as to why it was suddenly in a warm house and not still subject to the whipping wind outside. 

Yut Lung could only stare in disbelief before sighing and pinching the bridge of his nose.

“So,” you started softly, “I was thinking we could name him Yut Lung Jr.”

“(NAME)—“

“I know you’re upset, but can you please hear me out before you make any decisions?” You interjected before he could even begin to tell you off.

Yut Lung visibly calmed, shoulders going from squared to relaxed and his features softening slightly. He gestured for you to continue before crossing his arms over his chest.

“I’d be taking care of him, since I know you’re busy enough as it is. I can buy the food and litter and everything. All I ask is that we house him here since we both spend most of our time here.” You scratched the underside of the cat’s neck, smiling as he leaned into your touch. “I don’t want him to get lonely.”

Yut Lung said nothing a while after your proposal, and you didn’t want to push him in case he was thinking of saying yes. While silence filled the room you lifted the cat’s face to yours, pressing your cheek to his fluffy one and suppressing a giggle when he turned his head to sniff at your ear. You pulled the cutest expression you could muster, eyes blown wide and bottom lip trembling.

Yut Lung rolled his eyes and uncrossed his arms. You bounced on the balls of your feet, awaiting a response of any kind.

“Alright, fine. Just at least give it a bath before you let it roam around.”

You let out a high-pitched squeal and jumped in the air, running up to your boyfriend and planting a rushed kiss on his cheek. “Yes yes yes! Thank you so much! You’re the best, baby!” You called as you practically sprinted away to give your new guest a bath.

Yut Lung watched you go, reaching a hand up to brush his fingers against the spot where your lips had once been. He closed his eyes and hummed. Seeing you so excited made his heart flutter, there was no denying that. Saying no to you was a feat that he was not capable of accomplishing when you pulled at his heartstrings in such a way.

In fact, the more Yut Lung thought about it, perhaps this new creature could be a blessing. It would give you something to occupy yourself with when he was busy with totally legal business things. He did always feel terrible when the only time he got to see you was before he lay down to rest, and even then with the comfort of you beside him he could be out cold in a matter of minutes.

But what the young man didn’t account for was that the cat may steal the moments Yut Lung usually savored with you as well.

Instead of having dinner with you as he usually would, you were nowhere to be found. It was only when he asked one of the servants where you had gone that he found out you hadn’t come out of the bathroom since you left for it. It just got here and that damn cat was hogging your attention!

The ravenette had pouted all through dinner and, when that was over and done with, as he was getting ready for bed as well. But you would be done soon, he kept reminding himself, and when you were he would demand cuddles. Lots and lots of cuddles.

As Yut Lung was finishing up his nightly routine, running a brush through the silken, black waterfall he had as hair, the door of your shared bedroom opened and closed. Yut Lung refused to turn around and greet you, even when he heard the clear sound of footsteps approaching his vanity. He kept his nose in the air even as your arms weaved around his slim waist and locked in place around him. He felt the pressure of your forehead against his upper back, felt your nose nuzzle into him and heard you exhale slowly.

“Hey, hon. Sorry I’m so late.” You whispered, words muffled as you inhaled his soft perfume.

And at your words, Yut Lung couldn’t bare to ignore you any longer. He spun around, nearly knocking you over until his arms steadied you by securing themselves tightly around the back of your neck. Your boyfriend whined against your shoulder and huffed, “Don’t take so long next time.”

“I won’t,” you promised. You expected him to let go after that, but Yut Lung then refused to move. You had to shuffle awkwardly in order to even get under the covers of your bed, your devious boyfriend sniggering at your efforts the whole way.

Once you eventually got comfortably situated, the ravenette was content with his head buried in the crook of your neck, your hand raking through his hair all the way from the roots to the very ends. After the long day he just had, sitting in bed with you was just what the doctor ordered. You were propped up on a stack of fluffy pillows, one hand stroking Yut Lung’s loose tresses while the other held a book. It was truly a picture perfect moment. You even smelled like fresh strawberries thanks to the soap you used to wash Yut Lung Jr.— or, uh, the cat.

The young man’s dark eyelashes tickled his cheeks as they fluttered closed, then opened again repeatedly. He tried to keep himself awake by reading the words in your book, just wanting to enjoy the moment a little bit longer. But soon those words blurred into blobs of ink with no meaning and Yut Lung felt sleep creep up on him...

...until your hand left his hair completely. His eyes were no longer droopy, eyelids snapping open immediately after your hand abandoned him. When he saw that you had switched to stroking the cat, who had had soundlessly hopped up onto the bed and collapsed in your lap, his lip twitched up in what could only be described as a snarl.

Before you could even react, your boyfriend was picking the poor cat up by the scruff and tossing it from the bed.

“Babe, really!?” You fussed and immediately went to the cat’s rescue. It had luckily landed on all fours but, still, that  thud was worrying. “What’s your deal?”

Now cradled in your arms, the cat hissed at his attacker upon seeing him. This was no problem to Yut Lung, who simply barred his teeth and hissed right back.

“Enough, you two!” You scolded, as if the cat could understand you. You plopped the shadowy animal on the bed next to Yut Lung’s legs, which were quickly and sassily crossed over one another. “You have to bond! Get along with each other!”

“No. It’ll get fur all over me.”

“But how can he be named after you if you won’t even hold him?”

“It’s name is  _not_ Yut Lung Jr.”

You crossed your arms, chin held high. “Says you. But I’m his momma, so I get to call him whatever I want.”

With a huff, your boyfriend plopped his head down into his pillow, turning his back towards you.

“Babe, do you realize how childish you’re being right now?” You asked with a sigh, unfolding your arms and preparing to get serious. “I know that I sprung this on you—“ you gestured to the cat even though you were out of his line of sight. It flicked its tail at you. “— but I thought that, y’know, this would give us something to bond over...” your words trailed off into nothing more than a whisper. You fiddled with your fingers as all you could see was the ravenette’s side rising and falling with his breaths. As if sensing the tension in the room, the cat crept towards your stubborn partner, inching a shadowy paw towards the strands of hair that were splayed across the sheets. You cringed slightly, hoping the poor thing wouldn’t set Yut Lung off in his moment of immaturity.

The cat pawed at his pitch black tresses with more intensity, as if it knew what it was doing and trying to get his attention. Even so, it acted mindless in its methods, going so far as to bite at the limp strands and sneeze repeatedly when they tickled it’s pink nose.

Soon enough, Yut Lung’s head poked out from behind his shoulder, staring at the animal with an unreadable expression. He then rolled onto his back and the cat backed up to give him room to do so, and to not get squashed. You watched in awe as Yut Lung picked one lone strand of his hair from the surface of the bed and dangled it in front of the cat’s face. The animal stood on its back legs to bat at it, trying to bite the thing and forgetting the effect that had on it’s sensitive little nose.

The cat squeaked out a couple of sneezes, making your boyfriend crack a smile — a reluctant one at that. “Something to bond over, hmm?” He pondered, almost to himself.

“Well, yeah...I mean, we  are together and all...and I was hoping to stay that way for a long time.” You admitted. Slowly, doing your absolute best not to disturb the moment playing out before you, you eased your way onto the bed. You wished you had your phone on you. A picture of this moment would be excellent material for brightening up any bad day, but you didn’t dare leave to get your device.

You watched Yut Lung move his hair out of the cat’s reach a few times, then let it trap the strand in between its little paws before pulling it away again. The reluctant smile he once wore grew into a shameless grin. “So...since you’re like his momma,” he began, referencing your joke from before, “then he’s like our baby?”

You failed to suppress a laugh at his words. Yes, it was meant as a joke, but the sentiment hidden in them was enough to make your heart beat just a little faster. “If you want to think about it like that, then yeah, I guess he is.”

Yut Lung hummed in approval. “Ours...hm.”

More silence. The young man dropped the string of hair that the cat was toying at, actually moving his hand forward. The ebony animal sniffed at his delicate fingers, deeming him good enough to pet him. Yut Lung did so, scratching lightly at the animal’s head just behind his ears. A light purr began emanating from the cat’s throat.

“...Boqin.”

“Huh?” The sound of an actual voice in the room was so foreign after so long of only the cat’s content purrs reaching your ears.

“I’d like to name him Boqin. I think it fits.”

“I think you’re right,” you said, unable to keep the smile out of your tone. You couldn’t help it. Your two babies, actually getting along.

You slowly and carefully pulled the covers out from under you, slipping your lower half underneath and resting your head against the pillow mountain.You traced Boqin’s spine, his muscles twitching as you did so. His fur was velvety soft now that it had been washed, a stark improvement from the oily texture it had achieved through living without a proper bath before you took him in.

“You picked a good name, sweetheart.” You complimented, hand leaving Boqin’s fur for just a second in order to cup Yut Lung’s somehow equally soft cheek, pressing the lightest yet sweetest of kisses to his lips before settling back down into the pillows. “What does it mean?”

Yut Lung bopped Boqin on the nose with his index finger, chuckling when the action elicited a sneeze from the creature.

“To win respect.”


End file.
